


keep quiet

by johnsolyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsolyuta/pseuds/johnsolyuta
Summary: being chased by the cops after being dared to break into the school was the last way sicheng expected to spend his saturday night - much less being stuck in some closet with another boy who had thought it would be fun to break into the school too





	

"But what happens if I get in trouble?" Sicheng's voice was shaky. He'd never done anything so risky before - especially as risky as this.

"You won't get in trouble!" Chittaphon reassured him. "They always leave the door that leads into the boys locker room unlocked on accident. You can get in and out that way without anyone seeing you."

"How do you even know that?" Yuta shot at Chittaphon, looking at the boy suspiciously.

"I just know things." Chittaphon smiled. "Anyways, are you going to take the dare or not?"

Sicheng thought over the punishment if he didn't do the dare. He really, really wouldn't look good bald. Why had Sicheng even agreed to play this game in the first place? Either way, Sicheng wouldn't be proud of the outcome but if he chose breaking into the school, he would still have confidence in his looks. "I guess." He slumped. The two boys dragged Sicheng out of the door toward their high school. Sicheng got more and more nervous the closer they got. Suddenly the boys stopped walking and pushed Sicheng in front of them.

"We'll give you fifteen minutes to go in, locate the test papers, and come out. If not, you lost the dare." Sicheng looked at the time on his phone. 11:23PM. He had roughly until 11:40PM at the **max** to do what he needed to do.

"Don't be so hard on him. It's probably dark in there." Yuta backed Sicheng up.

"Even better." Chittaphon smiled. Of course Chittaphon didn't have any reason to be nervous, he wasn't the one about to break into their high school on a Saturday night. The two hid behind the school bleachers as they watched Sicheng slowly make his way to the boys locker room entrance. He really thought they weren't going to let him go through with it, that they'd stop him just as he was about to go in - but they didn't. He was inside the school.

He quickly turned on his phones flashlight because, as Taeil mentioned, it was dark in here. Sicheng's heart was racing and he had roughly twelve minutes left to locate the papers and get his ass _out_ of there. Sicheng kept accidentally running into and tripping over things because his phone light only lit up so much but eventually he got to their science teacher's room with nine minutes left to spare. He could do this.

He rushed over to the desk and began looking through the drawers where he knew the answer keys were kept, his heart was beating harder and harder as he rummaged through each drawer. His phone started ringing in his hand, quickly answering upon noticing it was Yuta. Sicheng didn't even have time to get a word in before Yuta was yelling at him. "Sicheng! Get your ass out of there! The police are here!"

Sicheng's heart fell to his stomach. He was going to be in so, so much trouble. Could he even get to the completely other side of the school with the police nearby _or_ in the school already without being caught. He couldn't even think correctly but his feet took him to the door of the classroom before he even realized what he was doing. Someone was pushing him back inside the classroom and Sicheng was in shock. "You have to be quiet or they'll find us!" The person had whispered. Sicheng shined his light in the others face, which earned a groan from the other as he tried to shield his eyes. Sicheng had seen the other around school a few times but they had never spoken much less had any classes together. The faint reflection of the police car lights could be seen on the second story window's of the classroom and the severity of the situation suddenly hit Sicheng.

"Who ever is here, show yourself!" Someone, probably a cop, had shouted from somewhere. Sicheng and the other had stared in horror at each other when they realized they had to do _something_. The other boy grabbed Sicheng's hand, pulling him into one of the closets where they kept the lab coats and shut the door tightly behind them.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Anyone who's in the school probably heard your clumsy ass walking down the hallway." The other said quietly. Sicheng could feel the others breath as they spoke and it hit Sicheng then how close they probably were. Good thing it was pitch black or the other probably would've seen how Sicheng was blushing at the proximity.

They were silent as they stood the cramped closet, shifting their weight from one leg to another in anticipation as they waited it out. "Wait, why are you -" Sicheng's words were cut off by the other pressing a hand to his mouth to shut him up. Voice's were heard in the classroom just right outside the closet door and Sicheng swore that if any of those cops had above average hearing that they could hear his pounding heart. Taeyong's body was basically pressed against Sicheng's but Sicheng didn't even have time to think about that; he was too scared and thinking about all the possibilities of shit that could go down if they were caught. How long would he be grounded? Would Sicheng's parents ever let him see Chittaphon and Yuta again? They were his best friends, so she had to let him continue to see them, right? Wait - what if they took him to jail? Sicheng couldn't handle jail. He wouldn't be able to see any of his friends then. _I might go to jail all because of some stupid dare to steal the test answer key_ , Sicheng thought.

"It's clear." They heard one of the cops say followed by three sets of footsteps leaving the classroom. The stranger slowly removed his hand from Sicheng's mouth and Sicheng let go of the breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Dude," He whispered. "Are you crying?"

Sicheng lifted his hands up to wipe at his eyes and the kid was right - he was crying. "I'm scared." Sicheng didn't even try to deny the obvious. It was useless to do.

The guy rubbed Sicheng's arm reassuringly, still basically pressed up against Sicheng. "What's your name?"

"Dong Sicheng."

"I'm Lee Taeyong." He quietly laughed. "We might as well get to know each other a little because we might be here for a while."

This piece of information caused Sicheng to panic, quickly taking out his phone to check the time. 12:14AM. "I'm so fucked!" He exclaimed to himself.

"Why? Besides the obvious."

"I'm gonna be bald!" Sicheng replied a little louder than necessary, which caused Taeyong to slap his hand against Sicheng's mouth, again. When he thought Sicheng got the hint, he removed his hand.

"Why do you say that?"

Sicheng took a deep breath before explaining the reason why he broke into the school in the first place and how he had a certain amount of time to get the answer key, _or else_. Taeyong laughed a little too hard at the story, his own hand was over his mouth, head rested on Sicheng's shoulder to try to calm himself down, in which Sicheng could literally feel the vibrations from the boys laugh and it made him feel a little better. "Why are you here?" Sicheng asked after he calmed down enough.

"Oh, me? I was bored. Nothing special."

"You broke into the school..." Sicheng paused. "For fun?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Sicheng scoffed at Taeyong's idiotic antics. "Maybe you'd look cute with a shaved head." Taeyong threw out there.

"No, I most definitely would not."

"I think it would."

Sicheng rolled his eyes but it wasn't like Taeyong could see. The next thirty minutes passed with Sicheng and Taeyong throwing snarky, underlying flirty comments back and forth while they waited until it was safe to leave their hiding spot. An hour after Sicheng was originally supposed to be out of the school, he got a call from Yuta saying that the police had left and it was safe to come out.

In the end, Sicheng never got the test answer key but Chittaphon and Yuta had forgotten all about shaving the poor boys head once they figured out that Sicheng had been stuck in a closet with ' _The Lee Taeyong'_ for the past hour and a half and more importantly the fact that The Lee Taeyong had asked Sicheng out on a date.


End file.
